


Aquiver

by Ventige



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Ballet Dancer Sherlock Holmes, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventige/pseuds/Ventige
Summary: Nešťastná událost, zapříčiní Johnu Watsonovi ztrátu pozice ve fotbalovém týmu na univerzitě, která se pro něj stala druhým domovem. Nikdy by ho však nenapadlo, že ho tato prazvlaštní náhoda svede dohromady se Sherlockem Holmesem, charismatickým a rovněž perfekcionalistickým studentem baletu.AU:Ballet!lockŽádnou z výše uvedených postav nevlastním... kdybych tak jen mohla





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím všechny, po dlouhé době líného a naprosto okouzlujícího nic nedělání jsem se rozhodla napsat kapitolovou povídku Aquiver, upřímně doufám, že se vám bude líbit a poslouží jako drobná podopora nepříliš velké větve českých fanfikcí na ao3.

***

Vroucí slunce si proráželo cestu po jeho zlaté kůži. Kapičky potu, které utkvěli na jeho těle se zachytávali do dresu tmavě modré barvy, tolik příznačné pro jeho školu. Lidé ho zbožňovali, volali jeho jméno. Jeden z nejlepších střelců na celé škole. Byl nezastavitelný, běžel přes umělý trávník s naprostou jistotou. Nebyl centimetr který by neznal, kterým by nikdy neběžel. Byl si jistý, možná až moc, říkal si, když si v retrospektivě opakoval dnešní výsledky zápasu z lehátka v sanitce, která ho přivážela zpět do školy. 

"Je to zlé, Johne" specialista, muž, kterého viděl poprve v životě mu oznamoval konec jeho možné kariéry sportovce se stejnou lehkostí, s jakou se vysílají vysledky z jednotlivých utkání. Věci jsou tak, jak jsou, bohužel nejdou vrátit. 

Život je jedna velká houpačka, říkávala jeho matka vždy, když se vrátil domů s pláčem a sedřenými koleny. Vzpomínal, jak ho konejšivě hladila po vlasech a ujišťovala ho o tom, že mu brzo bude dobře. Právě teď byla na cestě za ním, určitě si dělala starosti a přitom šlo jen o drobnou chybu. Drobou chybu, která však měla pro něj nepříliš šťastné nasledky. 

Vyhozená čéška, zpřetrhané vazy, dlouhá a bolestivá rehabilitace, zkráceně řečeno. "Nepraktické pro každého, obzvláštně nepraktické pro sportovce" slova usměvavé sestřičky by mohl citovat ještě notnou chvíli po operaci i opuštění nemocnice. Zářné slunce, které ho vždy hřálo a oslňovalo zahalil mrak, který byl méně obrazný než by se mu líbilo. 

Schylovalo se k dešti, když ho záchranáři přepravovali do jeho pokoje na koleji. Ujišťujícím "Zvládneš to?" A následujícím přitakáním druhé strany se rozloučili a odporoučeli zpět do sanitky, ktera momentálně blokovala příjezdovou cestu do školy. Zmizeli z jeho života stejně, jako se objevili, v bílém voze s ustaranými výrazy na tváři, tentokrát však bez lehátka, Johna nechali společně s ortézou, stejně modrou, jako byl jeho dres. 

Zvláštní, zatím nepoznaná trpkost, kterou pocítil byla jako předzvěst plného uvědomění rozsahu jeho zranění. John si nevzpomínal co a jak se stalo a ani jak přesně se ocitl na zemi, vzpomínal si jen na křik a chaos, krev, pravděpodobně jeho, a světla sanitky, která se zdála vzdálenější a tižší než ve skutečnosti byla. Snad mu Greg dokáže říct, co se stalo. 

Greg Lestrade, téměř o hlavu větší spoluhráč a zároveň kapitán jeho týmu. Mladý zázrak se zvláštním smyslem pro spravedlnost, do kterého všichni vkládaly velké množství nadějí, stejně jako do Johna. Zvláštní trpkost se vrátila, John Watson na Grega nikdy nežárlil, byl to jeho přítel a on k tomu zatím neměl důvod. Zatím. 

Z jeho bloumání ho vyrušilo tlumené otevíraní dveří, pomalejší a tižší. 

"Johne?" zašeptal povědomý hlas. 

"Jsem vzhůru Gregu, pojď dál, je to konec konců i tvůj pokoj " usmál se chabě John, až teď si plně uvědomil svou únavu. 

"Tys nám dal, měli jsme fakt strach. Jak ti je?"

Greg Lestrade vypadal ustaraně a unaveně, naštěstí byl v pořádku, říkal si v duchu John. "Jsem v pohodě Gregu, vážně." 

Oba věděli až moc dobře, jak velká lež to byla. Johnovi léky pomalu přestávaly působit a jemu připadalo, jako by mu někdo probodával koleno skrz na skrz ostrým nožem. 

"Máš to marný brácho, zeptal jsem se těch záchranářů, říkali, že... no, že si chvíli nezaběháš." 

John viděl lítost, která se zábleskem ukázala ve tváři jeho přítele, ačkoli tam utkvěla jen na krátký okamžik, zvládla se rozptýlit celou místností. Vzala Johnovi poslední iluze o jeho stavu, který, jak mu plně došlo, opravdu nebyl dobrý. 

"Myslím, myslím, že se trochu prospím" řekl stroze a jen stěží si povšiml odpovědi, která dost možná mohla být klasická nabídka pomoci s čímkoli co by potřeboval stejně, jako ještě klasičtější rady, které tvrdily, že spánek urychluje léčbu.

***

V prosvětleném ateliéru, který se jen stěží dal považovat za součást univerzity probíhala lekce baletu. Za béžovými zdmi a francouzskými okenicemi se třída tvořená z dvanácti studentů protahovala a připravovala na základní sestavu. 

Byli zde pouze pokročilí, kteří se společně se studenty z blízkých dvou universit každoročně podíleli na celovečerním představení slavných adaptací, které ačkoli byli zjednodušené, představovali pro stále vytížené studenty daleko větší zátěž než míčové sporty či snad plavání. 

Vrcholem a ideálními adepty celé skupiny byli dohronady pouze dva žáci, ačkoli to bylo velmi neobvyklé, nikdo se mezi nimi nedokázal rozhodnout. Dvě velmi osobité bytosti, každá prezentujicí jiné unikátní schéma.  
Jim Moriarty a Sherlock Holmes, ačkoli oba reprezentovali dva rozdílné póly, byli si v některých ohledech více podobní než by si připouštěli. Tedy, než by si byl Sherlock schopný připustit. 

Roky trénování z něj udělali samotářskeho perfekcionalistu, který se nikterak netajil svým odporem vůči zbylým studentům. Samota ho chránila a odloučení posilovalo pocit naprosté cizosti, kterou pociťoval již od útlého věku.

Byli zde lidé, kteří ho akceptovali, drtivá většina třídy baletu a jeho spolubydlící Mike, který byl jeho přítelem již od prvního semestru. Byla zde ovšem i druhá strana mince, ona strana, která způsobila Sherlocko stranění od lidí. Fotbalisté a hráči rugby, Sherlock je znal pouze jako ubožáky, jejichž pošramocené ego mohlo za hrubost, kterou projevovali. Sherlocka nikdy fyzicky nenapadli, ale on již z předchozích zkušeností věděl, že verbální napadení není od fyzického odděleno tlustou čárou. 

Tok času se na baletních lekcích zdál irelevantní, jako by snad čas nebyl potřebný v jejich velké hře plné pádů a snahy, která zkomírala s každým dalším zklamáním, jako plamen svíce, kterému nebyl dopřán kyslík. Většina studentů zde však byla na pády zvyklá a nedělalo jim problém se jim postavit čelem a navrátit se zpět v dokonalém stavu bdělosti, společně se svou pošramocenou ctí. 

Dnešní hodina zkončila a zanechala svou tíhu na namožených ramenech celé skupiny a když se Sherlock rozešel ke svému pokoji, byl uvítán nepříjemným zvukem sirén sanitky, které si svou neodbytností razily cestu zpět do nemocnice. Sherlock netušil o vzniklé potyčce, která částečné ochromila fotbalové družstvo školy a i kdyby o ní věděl. Nemohl by se zajímat méně.


	2. Chapter 2

Uplynulo necelých pár dní od oné nešťastné příhody. Neutuchající déšť vystřídalo Slunce, které hřejivými paprsky zahřívalo umělý trávník, zatím co kapitán mužstva vybíral náhradu za chybějícího střelce. 

Původní střelec, John Watson, ležel téméř nehybně ve svém chabě uklizeném pokoji, který sdílel s Gregem Lestradem. Neměl co dělat, nudil se a fakt, že se nemůže hýbat mu k dobré náladě zrovna nepřispíval. 

Jeho vlastní hrdost mu nedovolila o cokoli požádat, ať už svého vždy ochotného spolubydlícího nebo kohokoliv ze svých zbylých přátel. John Watson byl poměrně oblíbený, což dokazovala mimo jiného i všude přítomná psaníčka, obvykle pestrobarevná se zdobeným písmem, hlásající přání brzkého uzdravení a štěstí, které podle většiny, i jeho samotného teď potřeboval nejvíc. 

Unavený, roztěkaný a podrážděný se rozhodl pro malou vycházku o berlích. Jeho záchranáři mu pohyb silně nedoporučovali, stejně jako Greg, který očividně nechápal, jak skličující bylo pro Johna být mimo hřiště déle než pár dní, natož bez možnosti vstát z postele. Je pravdou, že nechtěl nikomu dělat starosti, ale i přes tento drobný fakt, který se nyní zdál naprosto nepodstatným, se rozhodl poprvé po několika dnech opustit pokoj, který se stal jeho dočasnou celou. 

Cesta od postele ke dveřím proběhla bez větších obtíží, díky lékům, které dostal, společně s naleštěným párem berlí, který mu připomínal jeho chybu. Za předpokladu, že byla jeho. Podle Lestradových slov nikdo přesně neviděl co se stalo, Johnovi se to celé zdálo zvláštní, ale nebyl jeden z těch, co vinili ostatní za své neúspěchy nebo v tomto případě doslovné pády. 

Po krátkém vnitřním monologu překročil krátkou vzdálenost, která ho dělila od svobody, tolik ultimátní, jak moc jen chůze o berlích může nabídnout a zatáhl za kliku. 

Chladný vzduch proudící chodbou byl osvěžující, nedal se srovnat se vzduchem v sotva větraném pokoji. Nově natřená, přátelsky vyhlížející chodba nažloutlé barvy ho vítala vůní vápna a něčeho, co vzdáleně připomínalo pomeranče. Byl to rozporuplný pocit. John si připadal svobodný a neschopný zároveň.

Nejsem neschopný. Promluvil rozhodně hlas v jeho hlavě, skládal se ze zbytku hrdosti, který s největší pravděpodobností hledal únikovou cestu z jeho hlavy, společně s odhodláním a radostí, aby z Johna nevytvořil nic jiného než nervózní trosku, nejistou vlastní pochybnou existencí. 

Opatrnými kroky nebo spíše posuny se přemisťoval ze zajetí svého pokoje do nového útočiště, kterým se stala knihovna. Není to proto, že už nemůžeš jít dál, potřebuješ se učit na zkoušky, pokoušel se vnutit sám sobě. S téměř neslyšitelným cvaknutím otevřel dveře a vstoupil do rozlehlého prostoru zaplněného regály a křesly s dřevěnými stolky.  
Police zavěšené na neprosklených stěnách zaplňovaly magazíny a letáčky o možných volnočasových aktivitách i důležitosti antikoncepce. 

Klimbavými kroky se doploužil do oddělení novodobé literatury, kde, jak doufal najde něco, co by ho zaujalo. Cestou do knihovny i během chůze v ní si vysloužil lítostivé pohledy a salvu šepotu. Které doprovázeli tlumené dotazy. "To je ten Watson?"lítostivé i lhostejné pohledy se na něj slétávaly ze všech stran. To nemají nic lepšího na práci? Pomyslel si John, když se natáhl po Zelené míli od Stephena Kinga. Byla to jedna z Gregových oblíbených knih a John by se stejně na učení nesoustředil, neustálé ševelení kolem něj ho víc než zneklidňovalo. 

Chtělo se mu křičet, nestál o ničí lítost. Izoloval sám sebe v tichém rohu, kde si v klidu mohl číst svou knihu. O tom, že ho jeho spolubydlící hledal po celé koleji, neměl nejmenší tušení.

***

Sherlock již od útlého dětství trávil dlouhé hodiny hraním na housle. Kvůli stížnostem na jeho hraní se však musel uchýlit k poněkud drastičtějším metodám.

"Je hezké, že se mnou chceš trávit svůj volný čas, Sherlocku" poznamenal Mycroft, zatím co svým černým broukem najížděl na příjezdovou cestu k jeho domu.

"Jistě, jako by se snad má náklonost k tobě dala  zpochybňovat" procedil Sherlock skrze zatnuté zuby. 

Během prvního roku na koleji hrál přímo ve svém pokoji, ale bylo na něj příliš mnoho stížností, včetně neustálého rušení nočního klidu. Sherlock, unesen svou kreativitou, začal tehdy měnit místa. 

Od poměrně normálních, jako byla prázdná sportovní hala nebo park, přešel do extrémů, které zahrnovaly hraní v kotelně i na půdě. Za svůj poslední kousek, hraní na střeše školy, by byl s největší pravděpodobností vyloučen, nebýt výmluvnosti jeho staršího bratra. I přesto, že byl výjimečným studentem, byly zde jisté hranice, které podle slov ředitele školy nesměl překročit. Od té doby se Sherlock Holmes musel spokojit pouze s prostorem, který mu čas od času dopřál jeho bratr.

Naleštěný Volkswagen si našel své pevně stanovené místo v precizně vyklizené garáži hrdého vlastníka obsesivní kompulzivní poruchy, která se výrazně odrazila na stavu interiéru i vozidla. Oba bratři Holmesové se odebrali do útrob domu, který Mycroft vlastnil. Zvukotěsná stavba připomínající slavné viktoriánské období s prvky německého Biedermeieru se i přes svůj prazvláštní zjev stala druhým domovem pro mladšího Holmese.

Sherlock zaujal své místo u jižně situovaného okna v obývacím pokoji a bez jediného slova začal hrát. Miloval ten pocit, když se jeho prsty dotkly strun. Hudba, kterou hrál, pro něj vytvářela prostředí, kde byl sám a odříznutý od zbytku světa. 

Zbožňoval pocit samoty, zvykal si na něj od útlého dětství a postupem času si ho začal sám užívat. Proč? Protože lidé přicházejí a odcházejí, jejich priority se mění a Sherlock, který se vždy snažil vynikat ve všem, co ho byť jen trochu zajímalo, se nakonec ocitl sám. V jeho hořkosladkém světě, který byl založen na principu horské dráhy se i on sám jen ztěží orientoval a aniž by si to byl ochotný připustit, ve chvílích když byl až moc dlouho sám, byl vděčný za svého bratra. Byl za něj opravdu vděčný.

Jak se tak zdálo, hra na housle působila na Sherlocka stejně jako balet. Zbavila ho nutkání ověřovat čas a jediné, co mu napovědělo, že by se měl vrátit na kolej bylo zapadající slunce. Zpět do svého pokoje se Sherlock rozhodl jít pěšky. 

Ano Mycrofte, opravdu se za tvé auto stydím, není v tom nic osobního. Doprovázený skupinkou intoxikovaných studentů, z jejichž smíchu mu nepříjemně zvonilo v uších, prošel vstupní bránou s utkvělou myšlenkou, zastavit se na krátkou chvíli v knihovně. Nebylo pozdě a on by stejně neusnul dříve než po půlnoci, vzhledem k jeho kofeinovému dopingu, který zahrnoval kávu ke snídani a pár dalším chodům. 

Jak Britské, dobíral si ho čas od času Mycroft. Sherlock odbočil a prošel zbytečně dlouhou nově natřenou chodbou. Vešel do prostorné, prosvětlené místnosti, do které si s obvyklou pravidelností každého druhého odpoledne chodíval uklidnit pocuchané nervy. Nikdy by se neklasifikoval jako neurotik nebo snad citově nestabilní člověk, ale i přes tuto zkutečnost věděl, že na něj knihovna působila více než konejšivým dojmem pro své ticho a stabilitu, které mu obvykle poskytovala. 

V dokonalém světě by byla prázdná, vylidněná a někdo by snad mohl říct i pustá, Sherlock si právě v tomto okamžiku uvědomoval stejně jako v jiných stejně magických chvílích, že nebyl v dokonalém světě. Zatím, co hubeným prstem přejížděl přes pro něj dávno známé a přečtené tituly knih, sledoval koutkem oka scenérii, na jeho vkus hlučnější, než by se mu líbilo. 

Dva studenti jeho ročníku vedli hlasitý rozhovor, dost možná se hádali, na téma, které se týkalo zdravotního stavu jednoho z nich. Sherlock jim nevěnoval pozornost, neměl sebemenší potřebu účastnit se konfliktů, které ho nezahrnovaly. V poklidu si zvolil jednu z dříve nečtených knížek, jejichž počet, jak již dříve zjistil, byl pod patnáct kusů a společně se svým takzvaným úlovkem se vrátil na svůj pokoj. Hlasy dvou studentů ho doprovázeli ještě notnou chvíli po opuštění knihovny.


	3. Chapter 3

Setkání Johna a Sherlocka se uskutečnilo poněkud netradičním způsobem. Zásluhu na celé scenérii měla v největší míře Molly Hooper, nadprůměrná balerína, které se zželelo o samotě sedícího a poněkud neuroticky vyhlížejícího Johna Watsona.

***

S výrazem věčné apatie, která ne a ne odejít hledal rozptýlení, kde jen mohl. Po zúčastnění několika seminářů, právoplatně náležejících k jeho studijnímu plánu se opět dostal do začarovaného kruhu trpké lítosti. Nebylo zde moc věcí, které by fyzicky nadaný fotbalista se zraněnou nohou mohl dělat, kromě učení. Jeho drahá matka chtěla, aby se z jejího syna stal doktor medicíny a opravdu, John se snažil jejímu přání vyhovět, nyní více než kdy předtím. Postupem času však i on sám začal zjišťovat, že učení a ani jeho dosavadní záliby nestačí k tomu, aby ho udržely byť jen ve zdánlivě klidném mentálním rozpoložení.

Podtrženo, sečteno, spánková deprivace způsobená nočními můrami a bolestmi nemá za následek pouze únavu, ale rovněž i jistou psychickou nestabilitu, která se projevuje nejen úzkostným chováním jedince, ale rovněž poruchami pozornosti. Například, jako právě nyní.

"... A proto jsem se rozhodla ti o tom říct. Co na to říkáš Johne?" Molly Hooper, snaživá studentka medicíny s poněkud přecitlivělou náturou, se nakláněla k Johnovi a upírala na něj svůj radostný pohled. Stejně jako Greg a pár Johnových přátel, si dala za úkol podporovat Johna Watsona v jeho poněkud prekérní situaci. Věci by samozřejmě nebyly tak zlé, kdyby v celé záležitosti nehrál klíčovou roli fotbal a fakt, že John Watson s největší pravděpodobností může dát sbohem svému oblíbenému sportu stejně, jako místu v jakémkoli týmu.

"Huh? Jo, jo to je fakt skvělý Molly" řekl John, sám ani nevěděl, jestli se vůbec snažil znít věrohodně. Jako by celý jeho život a rozhodnutí zahalovalo sukno flegmatičnosti, které mu nedovolovalo jakoukoli účast v jeho vlastním životě. Cítil se, jako by to snad byl život někoho jiného a on sám nebyl nic víc než jen pouhý pozorovatel, odsouzený k neschopnosti zasahovat do děje.

Molly se chabě usmála, snažila se být trpělivá, nechtěla Johnovi přitěžovat, i když, dost možná to bylo právě to, co by John Watson ocenil. Dotek lidskosti, který se ho stranil již téměř týden. "Mluvila jsem o konkurzu na ročníkové představení" odmlčela se a čekala, zda ji John alespoň z části vnímal.

Nevnímal. S prázdnýma očima, které vypadaly víc než unaveně se díval do prázdna. Greg si s ním nevěděl rady a Molly postupně docházely nápady. "Ucházím se o hlavní roli a napadlo mě, že bys... Mohl jít se mnou?" Odměnou za její snahu bylo mlčení, zase jí neposlouchal. Zapochybovala o správnosti volby svých slov.

"Jasně Molly, jestli ti to pomůže, rád půjdu" řekl, poněkud vzdáleně.

Když mi to pomůže? Molly si povzdechla. John byl víc mimo, než si původně myslela. "Začíná to ve tři hodiny" pokusila se o úsměv, když vstávala a odcházela. Zkus se mezitím trochu prospat. Pomyslela si, ale nahlas to neřekla. "Zatím se měj, Johne." Odpovědi se nedočkala.

John Watson vnímal svoje okolí víc než dobře, jeho odezva však byla výrazně utlumená nebo naopak nepřiměřená. Vybočoval ze škály relativně normálního chování po všech směrech. Včerejší hádka s Lestradem všemu dodala pomyslnou korunu. Ačkoli se stihli do dnešního rána usmířit, napětí mezi nimi bylo znatelné. Greg nechtěl Johna ranit a tak jednal opatrně. John si nepřál, aby s ním bylo zacházeno, jako kdyby byl vyrobený ze skla a tak se hádal a kopal. Samozřejmě jen obrazným způsobem.

Proto tu teď drahý John seděl sám a uvažoval, jak naložit se zbytkem času do konkurzu, na který měl doprovodit Molly. I přesto, že ho její péče zneklidňovala a neskonalým způsobem iritovala, měl ji poměrně rád a poslední věc, kterou by si zasloužila, bylo jeho nerudné chování.

***

"Samá práce a žádná zábava dělá z Jima nudného společníka" povzdechl si Jim Moriarty, zatím co společně s dalšími členy uskupení baletu čekal na zahájení konkurzu. Dělání drobných narážek a inuend mu zkracovalo dlouhou chvíli a na výsost otravovalo Sherlocku Holmesovi život. Pospolu se členy uskupení z jiných škol se jich dohromady sešlo okolo třiceti.

Švitoření, smích i znuděné ticho se rozlévalo místností se slabou ozvěnou, která jen chabě zdůrazňovala útržky vyřčených slov, a chvíli by se zdálo, že se snad ztratila úplně. Jako poslední dorazila Molly Hooper společně se svým blonďatým společníkem, kterého znala drtivá většina studentů jak z její, tak i z členských škol.

Jeho příchod vzbudil nemalý zájem, následovaný nepříjemně tíživým tichem, které po chvilce rozpustila Molly rozpačitým dotazem, zda už začal konkurz.   
Vykouzlila si několik nepříjemně chichotavých úsměvů a pár sarkastických komentářů. Johnovi jí bylo téměř líto, ale stejně jako ona předtím, nic neřekl. Místo verbální reakce si svlékl tenký svetr. Byla to záchranná interakce, která ho mohla odtrhnout od jejího skleslého pohledu.

Instruktorka, která měla na starosti celý konkurz, dorazila během pěti minut a se zářným úsměvem slibující nemožné všechny uvítala. Po klasických zdvořilostech se všichni roztřídili do skupinek na základě role, o kterou se ucházeli. Na Johna to působilo poněkud groteskně.

Elegance a důstojnost, pod kterou se většina uchazečů snažila prezentovat, se ukázala jako marná. Instruktorka nesmlouvavě pohlédla na skupinku dívek, ve které spočíval i jeden muž. Jeho křivky byly ostré, ale zároveň delikátní. Nevypadal jako obyčejný tanečník, bylo v něm něco, co se podobalo pravé podstatě elegance a důstojnosti, chladné racionality, kterou si John představoval pod pojmem balet. Oči, které skenovaly místnost, vzdálené, snažně přibližující iluzi dokonalosti do té bílé masky s výrazem absolutní koncentrace.

John Watson si možná až příliš okatě prohlížel jeho postavu, ebenové kadeře tvořící lokny, volně spadající až na jeho zátylek. Možná až moc okatě, řekl si, když ho mladík probodl pohledem. John neuhnul a dál čelil očím, které se podobaly ledu a pomněnkám. Nakonec pohled jako první odtrhl mladík, jako reakci na zavolání svého jména.

Holmes? Zarazil se John, jméno se mu prodíralo hlavou a hledalo shodu, o které John věděl, ale z neznámého důvodu ji nemohl zachytit. Přes tvář mu proletěl výraz nespokojenosti. Vstal a s pomocí berlí se došoural k právě se protahující Molly. "Kdo to byl Molly?" zeptal se se značnou dávkou netrpělivosti, pro něj atypickou.

"Kdo? Oh, ty myslíš jeho! Sherlock.. to je Sherlock Holmes. Říkala jsem ti o něm!" Vyhrkne a trochu se začervená.

"Hádám, že je dobrý" řekne John s předstíranou lhostejností. Konečně něco zajímavého, pomyslí si.

"Dobrý?" Podívá se na něj Molly nevěřícně. "Je úžasný, talentovaný a.." Dveře od pracovny její monolog přeruší významným zahřměním. Sherlock vyletí z pracovny rychlostí světla, tedy alespoň podle přihlížejících, a málem narazí do Johna. Zastaví se dobrých pár centimetrů před ním, div ho nesrazí. Zorničky rozšířené do široka, výrazný šok odebral z jeho tváře zbytek už tak bledé barvy.

Naprázdno polkne a dívá se přímo na Johna. "Omlouvám se." Zní víc než upřímně, jeho pohled neuhne ani o píď.

"Nic se nestalo" usměje se nervózně menší blonďák. "Jsem John" řekne o něco rychleji, než původně chtěl. Dobře, možná na něj právě vyhrkl svoje jméno, ale tušil, že už nemá co ztratit.

Tanečník pozdvihl jedno obočí a možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale on se pousmál? "Sherlock." Dostalo se Johnovi jako jediná odpověď, neměl však v plánu se s ní spokojit. V ten moment si uvědomil nebo spíše všiml, že na nich visí pohledy všech zbylých studentů. Molly vypadala rozrušeně, možná až vyděšeně.

John postřehne, jak se Sherlock porozhlédne po místnosti, jeho výraz se změní zpět na nepřístupný, obejde Johna a odrázuje z místnosti. Zaujatý blonďák, který se snaží uniknout nechtěné pozornosti, se otočí k Molly. "Co se s váma děje?" zeptá se otevřeně. Prostředí kolem něj mu bylo nepříjemné, pod útokem velkého množství pohledů si John připadal malý.

"Mluvil s tebou" vyhrkla stále rozrušená Molly. John si připadal jako v béčkovém filmu.

"Aha?" vypravil ze sebe inteligentně.

"On skoro s nikým nemluví " dodala Molly. Ať už byl Sherlock kdokoli, stranil se stejně jako on. John by ho rád poznal, nachytal sám sebe nad úvahou, jaký je asi Sherlock typ člověka. Po onom dramatickém odchodu se posadil na místo a notnou chvíli přemýšlel. Sherlock vypadal jako zajímavý člověk a mimo to, vypadal sakra dobře.

Jeho myšlenkové pochody však přerušila Molly, vracející se z kanceláře. Roli, o kterou se ucházela, nedostala, ale byla možnou kandidátkou. Srdečný úsměv Johna Watsona, který teď Molly věnoval, bylo něco, co opravdu postrádala. S opatrností jí vlastní, Johna objala a loudavým krokem, jediným, kterého byl teď schopný, se doploužili zpět na kolej, bez jediného ohlédnutí po jím zapomenutém svetru.


	4. Chapter IV.

***

Podzimní listí, mísící se s chladným deštěm, bičovalo oblohu v nepravidelných intervalech. Chladná část podzimu se nenávratně blížila a zanechávala za sebou nemizející stopu. Lidé v kabátech se drali davem ve snaze nezranit ostatní rozložitými deštníky, zatím co spěchali do cíle, který jim měl zaručit suchou půdu pod nohama. Atmosféra panující ve vzduchu připomínala chaos znavený chladem. Jako by se dav hrnoucí pod šedým nebem před chvilkou dostal z postele. Sherlock Holmes byl součástí onoho davu, nebyl však v kabátě, který byl, ostatně stejně jako jeho deštník, položený na křesle v jeho pokoji.

V tenkých teplákách, které se svým střihem podobaly legínám, a fialové mikině běžel napříč městem. Jeho den teprve začínal. Rutina omezování a podávání perfektních výkonů. Byl Sherlock Holmes, nic než perfektní pro něj neexistovalo. Dělej věci dobře nebo je nedělej vůbec, říkalo se. Sherlock se nikdy nespokojil s pouhým dobře, nebylo dostačující. Chtěl vybočovat, excelovat. Nedokázal by se ztratit v davu, on ne. Lidé byli monotónní, pohybovali se jako stíny, překáželi mu v jeho cestě. Sám si nebyl jistý, jestli jimi pohrdá nebo jen preferuje samotu. Ovšem, byli zde světlé výjimky, ale nebyly nějak početné.

Jeho myšlenky sklouzly k lidem, které znal, pár světlým výjimkám, které byly akceptovatelné. Mike, jeho spolubydlící, byl rád, že ho poznal. Ze všech lidí na koleji se k němu choval nejlépe a Sherlock byl rád. Kromě Mika zde byla Molly, která ho svým ustavičným snažením a pozorováním chvílemi dováděla k nepříčetnosti. Nebylo složité poznat, že se jí líbí, ani to, že mu závidí jeho formu v baletu. Čas od času ho dokázala překvapit, ale nebyla jediná. Mimo jeho bratra zde byl ještě John. John Watson, který se během pár týdnů stal jeho nejbližším přítelem a důvodem, proč alespoň částečně přestal litovat své přítomnosti na univerzitě.

Když se Sherlock vrátil zpátky, byl naprosto promrzlý. Ledové kapky deště, které padaly z jeho oblečení, se tříštily o dřevěnou podlahu koleje. Sherlock však nic z toho nevnímal, nechtěl vnímat. Byla to jen slabost, nic víc. Pokud zde byla možnost ignorovat vše, co se mu jeho tělo snažilo sdělit, Sherlock ji využil. Ignoroval svou bolest, nepříjemné pocity, které doprovázely každodenní vysílení z nedostatku jídla a přehnaného cvičení. Ignoroval zlomené pohledy Johna Watsona, které ho s nevyřčenou kritikou pozorovaly vždy, když odmítl jít na oběd či večeři. John se staral a Sherlock byl rozpolcený, ale jeho ambice mu nedovolily dál pochybovat. Dělal to, co považoval za nutné.

Možná by býval změnil názor, kdyby věděl, že ho ty oči znovu pozorují, stejně jako již tolikrát předtím. Sledovaly ho se značnou dávkou znepokojení, které se postupem času zvětšovalo a nabývalo na intenzitě.

***

John se Sherlockovi nezmínil o svých starostech, nechával si své postřehy pro sebe a doufal, že nebude muset zasahovat, ale ignorovat problém, který se zdál větší, než kdy dříve také nebylo řešením. Zrovna jako teď, když se Sherlock vrátil, mokrý od deště, promrzlý a hledící do prázdna. Jako by se snad z jeho očí ztrácel život. John se snažil přijít na důvod, který Sherlocka nutil cvičit do úplného vysílení, přemýšlel, proč s ním nechce chodit na obědy ani večeře. Jedl vůbec?

Pozoroval ho, protože nevěděl, co má dělat. V posledních dnech si byli blíž než kdy předtím a John se bál o svého přítele. Bylo to to, co teď byli. Nebo snad ne? Kolik přátel se na sebe dívalo tak, jako se on díval na Sherlocka? John se snažil nepřemýšlet nad tou otázkou, v jeho očích byl Sherlock dokonalý, mohl by mít kohokoliv, kdyby projevil jen sebemenší zájem. O to víc nechápal důvod Sherlockova počínání. Neviděl se snad tak, jak ho viděl on a všichni ostatní? John si s ním bude muset promluvit, definitivně. Nemůže ho nechat zničit sám sebe, protože si myslí, že není dost dobrý.

Došel až k jeho dveřím, ve snaze působit jistě. Byl nervózní, ale vůně deště linoucího se otevřeným oknem ho uklidňovala. Zaklepal a se zatajeným dechem vyčkával. Lidé by neměli být nervózní v přítomnosti svých přátel. Bylo pozdě se vrátit a John nebyl zbabělec. Čekal na odezvu, která však nepřišla. Věděl, že je Sherlock uvnitř a když ani po druhém zaklepání na jeho dveře neotevřel, John se rozhodl pozvat sám.

„Sherlocku?" jeho hlas se rozezněl pološerem, které pohlcovalo pokoj jako mlha.

John si všiml nehybného těla ležícího na dřevěné podlaze. Sherlock. Problesklo mu hlavou, zatím, co se dral dopředu s rychlostí, kterou mu ortéza dovolila. Dal by všechno za to, aby ten krám nemusel nosit. Položil se na zem vedle něj. „Sherlocku!" Natočil k sobě jeho obličej, jeho kůže byla chladná a kapky vody, které stékaly z jeho vlasů, na něm zanechaly drobné cestičky. Sherlock dýchal, to bylo hlavní. John přesunul své ruce z jeho hlavy na mokrá ramena a zatřásl s ním. „Sherlocku, no tak!"

Fungovalo to, Sherlock pomalu otevřel oči. Přizpůsoboval se šeru, které ho obklopovalo.

„Johne?"

„Jo, jsem to já" usmál se. Byl rád, že se Sherlock probudil, ale nemohl ho nechat vyklouznout tak lehce. „Co se stalo?"

Sherlock mlčel, hledal útěkovou cestu z malé místnosti, daleko, pryč od pohledu jeho přítele, který seděl vedle něj a téměř ho držel v náručí. „Usnul jsem" řekl tiše. Své patrné lži litoval v momentě, kdy ji vyslovil. Pro ublížený pohled v Johnově tváři i dalším emocím, které se objevily chvíli na to.

„Usnul jsi. Usnul jsi na podlaze v mokrém oblečení " opakoval John, jako by snad nechtěl věřit, že to Sherlock opravdu řekl.

„Byl jsem se projít a..."

„Přestaň. Přestaň mi tvrdit, že jsi usnul. Proč se mi snažíš lhát Sherlocku, myslíš si, že jsem idiot?" John se odmlčel, ale nedal Sherlockovi prostor cokoliv říct. „Myslíš, že nevidím, co děláš? To, že místo jídla běháš a posiluješ? To že vynecháváš hodiny a místo nich trénuješ? Pomalu se ničíš a já chci vědět proč. Chci ti pomoc."

Sherlock byl vyděšený, nevěděl, jak reagovat. S Johnem byl ztracený, kvůli jeho neústupnosti a ochranitelské povaze. Na krátký okamžik semkl víčka a doufal, že spal, usilovně chtěl doufat v to, že hřejivé ruce zmizí z jeho ramen, jakmile otevře oči. Doufal, že zmizí společně s tím starostlivým ublíženým výrazem, který mu připomínal jeho chyby. John však nezmizel, čekal na odpověď a byl odhodlaný setrvat, dokud ji nedostane.

Sherlock měl teď na výběr, mohl Johnovi říct, o co jde. Mohl se mu svěřit o baletu a roli, kterou nemohl dostat, o vysílení z nadměrné námahy, kvůli které omdlel. Ale Sherlock nechtěl mluvit, nechtěl vysvětlovat, proč dělá to, co dělá. Lidé měli vidět výsledky, ne to co je za nimi.

„Nic to není Johne, vážně. Jen jsem na chvíli vypadl z formy a potřebuji se do ní vrátit" pokusil se znít upřímně, ale nešlo to. Nechtěl Johnovi lhát, ale stejně tak mu nemohl říct pravdu. Vysmál by se mu pro jeho snahu hrát ženskou roli. John byl zpátečnický a nepochopil by ho.

„Chci ti věřit Sherlocku, vážně chci..." John přemístil svojí ruku na jeho tvář „Ale mám pocit, že mi neříkáš všechno."

John byl blízko, blíž než kdy dřív. Sherlock si až teď plně uvědomil, jak moc mu na něm záleží. Nemusí mu říct vše, ale nemusí ani rozbít to, co spolu mají. „Jde o roli, v hlavním představení, já... nejsem na pro ni dostačující" odmlčel se a sklopil svůj pohled k mokré podlaze, věděl, že prozradil víc než dost.

„Sherlocku, podívej se na mě, prosím" řekl John, něco v jeho hlase donutilo Sherlocka poslechnout. Atmosféra v místnosti se výrazně změnila. Prostor mezi nimi byl nepatrný a John zněl zoufale. „Nevím, proč si myslíš, že nejsi dostačující, ale není to pravda. Jsi nejlepší tanečník, kterého tahle škola má a každý to ví. Jsi úžasný, talentovaný, odhodlaný a snažíš se být vždy nejlepší, protože víš, že jsi toho schopný." Jeho hlas byl tlumený, on sám měl pocit, že dost možná šeptal. „Záleží mi na tobě, Sherlocku, a nemůžu se dál dívat na to, jak se ničíš."

„Johne" hlesl Sherlock, nemohl uvěřit tomu, co jeho přítel řekl. Záleželo mu na něm a Sherlock, mu víc než kdy dřív chtěl být co nejblíže.

John si nebyl jistý, kdo z nich z překonal onu krátkou vzdálenost, uvědomil si jen to, že ho Sherlock líbal a on líbal jeho. Bylo to pomalé a nejisté, hořkosladké. John však cítil, že je to tak, jak to má být. Konečně se v jeho životě našlo něco, co bylo správné. Sherlock skousl jeho ret, usmál se, když mu zajel rukou do vlasů a John ho nechal převzít iniciativu, jako by to byla ta nejvíc přirozená věc v daný moment. Nebyly zde žádné další otázky, které by musely být zodpovězeny. Johna nezajímalo nic dalšího, než jeho společník, který si získal veškerou jeho pozornost.


End file.
